Highway To Hell
by descentofthedoppelganger
Summary: Just a few oneshots that may be loosely related and convey Will's romantic feelings for Rachel early season 1.
1. Highway To Hell

A/N: I'm Back! And I come baring gifts. Haha. Okay so this is going to be a oneshot. But look out, because Im planning on possibly posting a little oneshot Willchel series. Anyway, this is a really quick little drabble is that what they call it? I dont know. Basically its short and sweet and to the point. Hope you like it. Feedback keeps me going and makes me smile. :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

**Highway to Hell**

_Will's breath catches in his throat as they both lean in, closing the remaining distance between them. Not that there was much left anyway. Her soft pink lips crash into his and he feels himself shiver at the contact. It seems as if everything is heightened, like every nerve ending is on fire as he presses her body against his. She tangles her fingers in his hair, delicately twisting them through the curls and causing an unintentional moan to fall from his lips. He can't help but think about how good she tastes. Sweet. A taste that's undeniably Rachel Berry._

You're probably wondering how I got here. Well, no, you're not. You're _probably _looking for the nearest phone so you can report me or possibly cringing in distaste and disgust. Let me tell you it didn't just happen overnight. Its been an assortment of little moments. Fleeting ones that came and then were shoved away without a second thought. Things that didn't really start to register until it was too late.

To the outside world this looks wrong. Hell, reflecting on it…I still think it's wrong. I shouldn't be with a 16 year old girl, the way I am, especially one of my own students. Not that that would make it any better if she wasn't. She's still sixteen. Well officially seventeen now.

You know this whole thing has really changed my perception about a lot of things. I used to think those cheesy lines from the movies about age being nothing but a number were a joke. I used to laugh at the idea of someone my age even contemplating being with someone Rachel's age. Besides the initial disbelief I usually never thought about those kind of things. That is until I fell in love with Rachel Berry. Then it was always on my mind. I guess I'm just trying to make myself feel better.

There's a big age difference between Rachel and I. I know that. But one thing my time with Rachel has taught me is that love transcends. That sometimes love can be found in the most unlikely and unfathomable places, if you just have the courage to open your eyes and look for it.

When I first met Rachel I had absolutely no idea that I would love her the way I do or that she'd become my lover, my friend, my muse, and basically, my everything. She is headstrong, passionate, stubborn, a perfectionist, beautiful, and sometimes too mature for her age. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I guess its safe to say that the whole thing is pretty much my fault. I would have never discovered the buried desires that were left unstirred in my subconscious had it not been for Rachel's choice in a ballad we were to perform for glee and my permission. She hadn't had a partner for the assignment I'd given out so I filled in as hers. Bad idea. Of course she had been the one to pick an inappropriate song for us to sing in front of the class…

You know what? I change my mind. I think it would be fair to say that this is at least partially Rachel's fault too.

Yeah, yeah. You don't have to tell me. I know I'm still going to hell either way. It's just a matter of when I'm getting there.


	2. Pilot

A/N: Hey people. I know its been a long time since I updated any Willchel stuff, but the truth is I haven't been writing any Wilchel stuff and I don't plan to. Unfortunately Puckleberry is my new obsesssion and I'm working on my own story but fear not. I plan on uploading all the Willchel stuff I've written, which are a few oneshots that will go with on this. So stay tuned for more Willchel goodness. Reviews are pretty much the air I breathe so leave one? Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee.**

* * *

**Highway To Hell**

_Pilot_

_On my own. Pretending he's beside me. All alone I walk with him until morning. Without him. I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way, I close my eyes. And he has found me._

As soon as Rachel Berry opens her mouth Will Schuester is mesmerized by her. That voice, god, its like honey. Beautiful and captivating. Smooth and rich. Her entire presence radiates talent. He simply can't keep his eyes off her.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And all I see is him and me for ever and forever._

Somehow, this girl stirs this awe in him. Something that he hasn't felt since he was singing back in high school. She is the most talented singer he's seen… ever. Better than April Rhodes and Bryan from his own time in glee. He knows having Rachel will definitely lead the glee club to regionals but that's not the only reason he wants her.

_And I know its only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although I know that he is blind. Still I say, there's a way for us._

Its pretty hard to believe that Rachel has a hard time making friends. He's seen her around school since her first year at McKinley. He had no idea she held this much talent in her. But she's attractive not to mention wholesome. Unlike many of the girls Will sees walking the halls of McKinley. And yet even with these qualities he never sees her laughing with friends at lunch of even holding hands with a boyfriend. She always on her own.

_I love him. But when the night is over. He is gone, the river's just a river. Without him the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

Thinking about it for awhile its now clear to him. People don't know how to handle the talent that is so obviously oozing from her every pore. She intimidates people with her outrageous talent. Which is the cause behind her exclusion. How unfair it is to have all of her attributes and to not be appreciated for it.

_I love him. But everyday I'm learning. All my life I've only been pretending. Without me his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness. That I have never known!_

Her voice is so rooted in emotion and it takes his breath away. She can connect so well with what she's singing it truly is impressive. If anyone were meant for Broadway it would be Rachel Berry. He can almost feel the loneliness that is taking her over.

But despite the odds against her, he can tell she's strong. She may feel alone sometimes but she still retains this small air of confidence to her and for some reason he loves it about her. Loves that she can continue to do what she loves even when the cheerios and the popular kids are making fun of her.

Through it all she always comes out with her head held high, even if there are tears shining in her eyes, she trudges on.

_I love him. I love him. I love him. But only on my own._

Sometimes its lonely at the top. Sometimes people can fall. But maybe he can be the one to help hold her up?


End file.
